zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AuronKaizer
You know the formatting for this. Props to you. questions jeez, you are working hard today. how did you find the two mirror shilds? also i thought that they did not make ocarina's. User:Fireangle template as well.}} Sorry Hey AuronKaizer, I just wanted to apologize for not responding to your messages on my talk page. I'd look at them in the morning and then forget about them in the afternoon when I was on. Sorry again; hopefully I've resolved the issue now.--Richard 20:58, 4 June 2008 (UTC) HAHA! Yes! Congrats Siggy Help Rollbackey Stuff RE: Recent changes colors I had put some code in MediaWiki:Common.css to highlight all the admins so that they show up easier in the so that users can find them faster. Thanks for reminding me; I've updated it with all the new admins. Refresh the recent changes page and you should see more coloured users.--Richard 18:49, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Yeah, but it might be confusing to users to see so many different colours in the recent changes.--Richard 19:52, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Sorry again FMApedia hyrule council Need OoT Assistance (again)... Triforce Unleased wrong guy that guy you just talked to was not the one who said that that was aghim the mage(or sage) Images Was that necessary? Regarding Spool Swamp: Was it necessary for you to make a talk page to point out that you felt I'd made a mistake? More than that, was it really necessary for you to make the summary of your edits "LadyNorbert, it's for you"? I'd like to think that this isn't how it was intended, but it felt like you wanted to make sure that I knew you thought I'd done something stupid. I get treated like that enough at my job, where I'm only ever criticized in front of a group of people; I really didn't need to be treated that way online too. I spent three hours on Friday night, creating pages that were needed and editing others. I don't mind not being thanked, because that's what we're all here to do, but when that was the only thing you could find to say -- that you didn't think I should have called Holodrum a kingdom -- it was like a slap in the face, like nothing else I did mattered at all. You'll note that I didn't create a talk page on Template:OoSNav to say that I'd fixed your error when I changed the country's name from Labrynna to Holodrum. I didn't think it was important to point out that there had been a mistake, I just made the change and went on my way. I'd appreciate it if that's what you did from now on too. LadyNorbert 14:12, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :I really don't think he was doing it in spite. more of pointing out a fact that might have needed to be addresses. OtOcon^_- 15:04, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ::Whoa whoa whoa! Jeez, I never realized this was such a great deal to you. You know I hugely respect you and the many great edits you've done here right? Whatever you may think about that situation, you're wrong. I merely asked a question about whether Holodrum is ACTUALLY a Kingdom. And the reason I put your name there is because nobody ever answers my questions, so I thought actually putting an easy to read edit summary may catch someone's attention sooner. ::I am sorry you feel that way about this situation, but I assure you I never meant any disrespect for you or your work. However, I believe you're taking this a bit too personal. Let's all just be a little more foresighted in the future. --AuronKaizer 16:17, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :::I know I took that a little too personally, and I do apologize for that. And I understand that you asked a question and wanted an answer (although it's a question I'm personally unable to answer, because I've never played the Oracle games; I just assumed that Hyrule's neighbors were likely to be monarchies). It just looked the wrong way to me, and I just couldn't at that moment take one more piece of criticism, even if it was imagined. Then too, I have great respect for you and your work -- it wouldn't have bothered me nearly as much coming from someone for whom I don't have respect. I agree, let's all be a little more foresighted in the future. LadyNorbert 16:57, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :Well, we all got something to learn here. I'm sorry if I offended you, and we should all do our best to prevent future situations like these. --AuronKaizer 20:26, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Whoa.... Images Hi!